The present disclosure relates to an air turbine starter which is operable to start a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a monitor system therefore.
Many relatively large gas turbine engines such as turbofans, utilize an air turbine starter (ATS) for spool up to ignition. The ATS is typically mounted to an accessory gearbox to drive a high spool of the gas turbine engine. The ATS generally includes an air turbine section coupled to an output section. The air turbine section is coupled to a high-pressure air source, such as compressed air from an auxiliary power unit (APU), to drive the output section through a gear system. Thus, when the high-pressure air impinges upon the air turbine section, the output section spools-up the gas turbine engine through the accessory gearbox.
Should the gas turbine engine fail to start at the beginning of each flight cycle, it may be difficult to isolate the failed component which may result in a no-fault-found rate that may not be acceptable to commercial airlines.